Renaissance
by FaeryMelusine
Summary: Voldemort est mort. . . Mais comment vivre le présent, penser le futur, quand tout ce qui importe est le passé?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tout appartient bien évidement à J.K. Rowlings, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu.

Warning: Cette histoire contiendra une aventure homosexuelle, si cela ne vous plait pas je le conçois mais je n'admettrais aucune critique à ce sujet.

Précision: Il m'arrive de faire des références aux aventures contenues dans les livres (mais attention, j'ai décidé d'ignorer complètement l'épilogue du tome 7) sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. J'espère que mon public sera aussi fan que moi et saura les reconnaitre!

Bonne lecture!

La nuit se couchait sur Londres, une de ces nuits brumeuses où la lune pâle n'était qu'un halo offrant plus de mystère que de lumière. Toute la ville prenait alors des airs antiques, comme si elle rejoignait tout à coup des temps anciens, inconnus, où tout peut arriver et où tout devient possible. Les arbres dénudés ressemblaient à des squelettes, lançant leurs branches comme des crochets vers le ciel, et les lumières aux fenêtres des immeubles avaient du mal à percer la nuit, voilées de brouillard.

Bien que la soirée soit encore jeune, les promeneurs étaient rares. Les nounous aux landaus avaient depuis longtemps quitté les rives de la Tamise, et ce n'était pas une nuit agréable pour prendre un verre à la sortie du bureau. Pourtant en ce début d'Octobre il y avait raison de se réjouir, mais une grande majorité des habitants de la ville l'ignorait.

Poudlard rouvrait.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas été chose facile. Les dégâts matériels étaient considérables et même si tout le monde avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, sorciers et créatures magiques travaillant pour une fois côte à côte, finir les travaux dans les temps avaient tenu de l'exploit même dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il s'en était fallu de peu, et certains couloirs étaient encore interdits au public, mais ce soir là la grande salle était illuminée, le plafond magique reflétant mille chandelles et les rires des enfants.

Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. La guerre avait amputé la société magique d'un bon nombre de ses élites, et ceux qui auraient pu les remplacer avaient souvent été contraints de suivre une voie plus martiale qu'intellectuelle. On avait voulu nommer les héros de la guerre aux postes clefs de la politique et de l'enseignement, mais presque tous avaient refusé. Seul Draco Malefoy avait accepté avec joie, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait la formation requise pour devenir le plus jeune directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Dans son cas, on ne pouvait même pas parler de faveur.

Certains jugeaient qu'il était encore trop tôt pour rouvrir l'école, que c'était indécent de tourner la page aussi vite, qu'il aurait mieux valu attendre la fin des cérémonies et des deuils. Mais Mr Malefoy, une fois nommé Directeur, avait été clair: remettre les choses à la normale le plus vite possible, quand autant de gens étaient morts pour les protéger, était le meilleur hommage que l'on puisse leur rendre. Harry Potter l'avait soutenu.

En ce soir de 1er Octobre, il y avait donc foule dans le château. Les professeurs, anciens et nouveaux, avaient tous étaient présentés un peu plus tôt, le Directeur aillant choisi de conserver les professeurs encore en vie -et n'ayant pas trempé avec l'ennemi- à leurs postes. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de candidats pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme si c'était devenu la spécialité de la moitié de la population. Malheureusement, c'était presque le cas. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui l'avait décroché. Il se murmurait qu'il n'avait même pas candidaté. Mais Charlie Weasley, ayant dit au revoir à ses dragons, était un excellent compromis.

Il était assis à la Grande Table, regardant la foule, ses cheveux comme un incendie à la lumière des bougies. De chaque côté, les autres professeurs discutaient de l'école, de la guerre, des changements. . . Une seule personne avait l'air peu à l'aise, exprimant ce que lui-même ressentait, la nouvelle professeure de Potion Cho Chang. A peine sortie de l'école, devant déjà y retourner, par talent mais aussi parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait y prétendre. . . Il y avait là quelque chose de dépriment, de désespéré, et on y pouvait rien.

Charlie comprenait très bien pourquoi Harry Potter n'avait pas voulu revenir dans l'école. Il avait participé à la reconstruction, entrainant même dans son sillage la moitié des créatures de la Forêt Interdite, mais une fois cela fini avait refusé d'en franchir les portes. Poudlard n'était plus sa maison. Et même si on le lui avait reproché, si certains -sa mère- pensaient que c'était nécessaire à sa santé mentale, il avait tenu bon. Harry Potter n'avait plus sa place à Poudlard, il avait accompli sa part de travail, il devait à présent se tourner vers autre chose, l'avenir.

Et pendant que les sorciers et sorcières dansaient dans la Grande Salle, tournant le dos aux années noires, pendant que les professeurs prenaient connaissance, discutant déjà des nouveaux programmes, pendant que ses amis commençaient à imaginer leur futur, préparant leurs mariages, Harry Potter ne pensait qu'à une chose, le passé.


	2. Chapter 1

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là, mais on pourra toujours lui laisser un message. » disait Hermione en remontant l'allée menant à l'appentis. C'était une sorte de cabane en bois, des plus banales, que Harry avait acquis peut après la fin de la guerre. Ron avait été surpris qu'il ne choisisse pas de rénover Grimmauld Place, mais Hermione comprenait que trop de souvenirs y étaient rattachés.

« Il est temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. . . Je comprends que Poudlard ne l'intéresse pas, mais quand même! Soutenir Malefoy et tout ça. . . » Le ton de Ron avait beau être exaspéré, il était surtout inquiet pour son ami. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la fin des travaux, à peine avait il consenti à envoyer un hiboux pour prévenir Mme Weasley qu'il ne viendrait pas au repas de fête qu'elle avait organisé pour que toute la famille se retrouve. Ginny avait pleuré, et Georges lui en voulait de ne pas être venu pour rendre hommage à Fred.

«Il a besoin de temps, c'est normal, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se coupe de tout le monde, même de nous. . . » Ce qu'Hermione n'avouait pas, c'était les heures passées à lire des revues de médecine sur la dépression, ses signes, et les meilleurs moyens pour encourager ses proches à consulter. Elle était venue 'en visite', mais n'avait pas tout dit à son fiancé. Comment aurait-elle pu, alors qu'ils se remettaient à peine de la guerre et de ses horreurs, lui parler de ses craintes concernant l'état mental de leur ami le plus proche?

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être là ». La constatation de Ron était juste. A vrai dire, la cabane avait l'air de ne jamais avoir été occupée, tout du moins pas récemment. Les fenêtres étaient masquées par des planches clouées en croix, il manquait des tuiles au toit et la porte, quoique fermée, semblait à peine tenir sur ses gongs. C'était pourtant là la dernière adresse connue de leur ami.

« On devrait peut-être essayer d'entrer, il a pu laisser un mot? » Ron était hésitant, mal à l'aise devant le silence d'Hermione qui regardait la bicoque avec un air angoissé. Elle hocha pourtant la tête, entrer chez quelqu'un sans son autorisation n'était pas dans ses principes mais la guerre avait laissé des traces. Elle se préoccupait beaucoup moins des convenances depuis qu'elle avait participé au plus mémorable casse de la banque Gringotts. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait fini par apprendre que parfois la fin justifie les moyens. . .

Hermione sortit sa baguette, l'expérience lui ayant appris de ne jamais entrer dans un endroit inconnu sans prendre de précautions. Derrière elle, plus confiant, Ron l'imita mais lui conseilla d'essayer d'abord la poignée. Elle dut forcer un peu, mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre et les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la cabane. Il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour se rendre compte que si leur ami avait bien acheté l'endroit, il n'y avait surement jamais mis les pieds. Les toiles d'araignées régnaient en maitres dans tous les recoins, la poussière était si épaisse que leurs pieds laissaient des traces au sol et quelques herbes avaient même réussi à pousser entre les jointures des planches du parquet.

Plus inquiète que jamais, Hermione se tourna vers son compagnon qui était resté étonnement silencieux. Il était agenouillé dans un recoin, prenant garde à ne pas empoussiérer sa robe d'apprenti Auror, étudiant d'étranges marques au sol.

« Regarde un peu ça! Pourquoi y'a-t-il des traces ici et pas dans le reste de la pièce? Quelqu'un a du Transplaner directement ici et repartir, mais sans s'avancer dans ce taudis. »

Pendant que Ron continuait à s'interroger, Hermione testa les protections autour de la cabane. Les barrières anti-Transplanage étaient pourtant en place, et elle décela la magie de son ami. C'était donc Harry qui les avait érigées, permettant à lui seul de transplaner directement dans sa propriété. Elle vérifia également si l'édifice était protégé des intrusions non magiques, et constata que Ron et elle-même étaient inclus dans la magie protégeant le lieu. Elle essaya de transplaner, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Si quelqu'un a transplané ici, c'est forcement Harry, les barrières nous ont permis d'entrer mais il doit être le seul à pouvoir le faire de façon magique. Regarde si il n'y a pas un indice sur l'endroit où il a pu aller. »

L'inquiétude d'Hermione commençait à gagner Ron, non seulement leur ami n'était pas là où il aurait du être mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu se rendre. Les traces indiquaient qu'il était venu là, mais qu'il avait du aussitôt repartir, sans rien laisser qui puisse les conduire à lui. Ron mit pourtant en pratique tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre lors de sa formation sur la traque des sorciers, mais il avait commencé à étudier depuis trop peu de temps, et Harry avait pris trop de précautions, pour qu'il puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. En désespoir de cause, plutôt que de chercher où son ami avait bien pu se rendre, il lança le sort qui devait lui permettre de voir depuis quel endroit Harry avait Apparu.

« C'est étrange, apparemment Harry venait du Ministère de la Magie, je croyais qu'il refusait de s'y rendre . »

« Il ne veut pas d'hommage, mais peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose à y faire. . . Tu penses que l'on devrait continuer à le chercher? »

Tout laissait penser que Harry Potter avait voulu disparaitre, ou du moins qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive. Pourtant Hermione s'inquiétait pour sa santé, et était prête à braver sa volonté pour sa sécurité. Quand elle lui demanda son avis, Ron savait que c'était plus une question théorique qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il dise, elle allait chercher à en savoir plus. Et il était plus prudent qu'il la soutienne.

« Allons voir si ils savent quelque chose, on sera peut-être fixé sur sa destination, et on saura alors si il vaut mieux le laisser seul ou non. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle pensait exactement la même chose. Ils sortirent de la cabane, fermant la porte avec difficultés, et la jeune sorcière lança un charme qui devait la prévenir en cas de mouvement humain à l'intérieur. Un visiteur restant sur le pas de la porte ou un animal curieux ne déclencherait pas le sortilège, mais elle serait avertie si Harry revenait. Ils redescendirent l'allée boueuse, et une fois les barrières de protection franchies transplanèrent vers le Ministère.

« Nous n'avons aucune trace de sa présence ici, sa baguette n'a pas été enregistrée, et aucune convocation ne lui a été envoyée. »

La sorcière d'un certain âge qui les reçut était toute chamboulée, aussi bien par leur présence que par leurs questions. Hermione plaignait Harry, qui avait eu droit à ce genre de réaction depuis sa venue dans le monde des sorciers. . . Mais cela leur était utile, jamais autrement la réceptionniste n'aurait accepté de consulter les archives pour retrouver qui que ce soit, même quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre.

« Je peux contacter les responsables des différents secteurs afin de savoir si ils l'ont vu, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps. » poursuivit-elle. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les voir partir, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on parlait à d'aussi prestigieuses personnes. Il était évident également qu'elle aussi aurait aimé avoir la réponse, où était passé Harry Potter.

« Nous attendrons. Pourriez-vous les contacter un par un, disons à vingt minutes d'intervalle? Dites leur que c'est Mlle Granger, la nouvelle Directrice des Ressources Humaines et Magiques, qui souhaite leur parler. » En disant ces mots, Hermione accrocha à sa robe bleue le badge qui l'identifiait au sein du Ministère. Elle avait à présent à charge tout le recrutement du personnel, humain et non humain, et avait à cœur de promouvoir les être magiques aux postes clefs au même rang que les sorcières et sorciers.

Quand Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait proposé ce poste, elle avait douté de ses capacités. Qui était-elle pour y prétendre, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas pu finir ses études? Puis elle avait vu Malefoy devenir directeur de Poudlard, Ron être accepté dans le programme des apprentis Aurors, et avait compris que même si elle détestait cela elle ne serait jamais plus perçue de la même manière, et que si on lui proposait quelque chose c'était qu'on l'en estimait digne. Et elle n'avait jamais déçu le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

« Que ce passe t'il ici? Pourrais-je en être informé? » Jamais déçu, du moins jusqu'à ce jour. . . Apparemment il n'appréciait guère de voir la moitié de ses collaborateurs passer dans le bureau de la jeune femme sans savoir ni le pourquoi ni le comment!

Se sentant prise en faute, la jeune femme lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

« Harry Potter a disparu. Sa dernière localisation est celle du Ministère, mais il n'apparait pas dans les registres d'entrée. J'essaye de savoir si quelqu'un l'a vu, et si oui pour quelle raison. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir informé, mais je ne veux pas causer de panique si la rumeur de sa disparition se répand. . . »

Son ton était froid, inquiet, et cela plus que ses mots, persuada le ministre de la gravité de la situation et de la nécessité de rester discret. Il l'encouragea donc à continuer dans ses démarches, lui enjoignant tout de même de le prévenir de ses résultats, quels qu'ils soient. La disparition de celui qui les avait débarrassé de Lord Voldemort n'était pas une affaire d'Etat, mais cela ne serait pas bien perçu par la population. Et sur un plan plus personnel, Kingsley appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

Contre toute attente, la réponse vint en partie du Département des Mystères. Bien entendu Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom de son responsable, on l'appelait avec le plus grand sérieux le 'Langue de Plomb en Chef', et elle aurait été bien en peine de le reconnaitre: les personnes travaillant dans ce département étaient en permanence sous un Sortilège de Confusion, qui faisait oublier à tous les traits de leur interlocuteur. Cela posait d'ailleurs quelques soucis quand il fallait faire une revue du personnel. . .

«Monsieur Potter est venu au Département la semaine dernière. Il m'a expliqué qu'il faisait des recherches sur les voyages temporels, et souhaitait savoir si des Retourneurs de Temps avaient été épargnés après la Bataille du Ministère. Nous lui avons expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas, mais que nous travaillions sur une nouvelle méthode, plus sure et permettant des voyages plus espacés dans le temps. Il semblait très intéressé, mais nous ne pouvions pas lui dévoiler plus d'éléments. Il nous a alors remercié et nous a proposé de financer nos travaux, en dédommagement des dégâts causés lors de la Bataille. Nous avons bien sûr refusé, et il est parti. »

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour Hermione. Depuis quand Harry se préoccupait-il du travail du Département des Mystères? A moins que. . .

« Avez-vous vérifié qu'aucun de vos instruments ne manquait? Même un prototype? »

Apparemment Ron avait eu la même pensée qu'elle-même, mais elle ne s'attarda pas à la surprise que cela lui causait. Toute sa concentration était centrée sur ce que leur rapportait le Langue de Plomb. Et quand il apparu qu'effectivement, le prototype expérimental de leur découverte avait disparu, tout pris sens, dans une certaine mesure.

Leur ami, qui avait tant de mal à s'adapter au présent et à penser au futur, tentait de retourner dans le passé. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

PS: Enfer et Damnation! Je me suis rendue compte que je faisais un énorme barbarisme avec le Transplanage: comme je lis les livres d'Harry Potter (et les Potterfics) en anglais, je n'utilisais pas la traduction de Mr Ménard. C'est maintenant corrigé, et j'espère que si cela arrive à nouveau vous me préviendrez!

Je n'ai pas de Beta, alors ça peut arriver et je m'en excuse par avance.


	3. Chapter 2

« . . . et je tiens à vous rappeler que la saison de Quidditch commencera le 25 Octobre, avec un match opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle! Bon appétit! »

Des applaudissements et des cris suivirent. . . Tout était comme avant, et si différent! Harry avait eu un choc en attendant la voix de Dumbledore, il s'y attendait bien sûr, mais y être préparé n'empêchait pas le sentiment de surprise. Il mit dans sa poche le sablier qu'il avait volé au Ministère de la Magie. L'objet était laid, en métal gris bosselé et terne, ressemblant exactement à ce qu'il était: un objet en cours de fabrication. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour rentrer à son époque, mais il n'avait pas été sûr non plus qu'il suffise à l'envoyer ici et maintenant, dans le Poudlard de 1975. C'était maintenant chose faite, il allait donc pouvoir mettre son plan en œuvre. Mais il devait d'abord voir Albus. . .

« Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites ici ? »

Harry se retourna brusquement, il avait reconnu le ton sec de son ancienne Directrice de Maison.

« Bonjour Madame. Je me nome Henricus Bayliss et je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le Directeur de Poudlard, si possible . »

Harry n'en revenait pas de voir Minerva McGonagall aussi jeune! Son éternel chignon n'était pas gris mais d'un beau châtaigne brillant, elle ne portait pas encore ses lunettes carrées, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins un air très strict, sévère. Il répondit en se retenant pour ne pas sourire, elle l'aurait mal pris, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir si jeune, si pleine de vie, encore peu marquée par la vie. . . Après tout, si ses calculs étaient justes elle avait à peine 40 ans!

« Le Directeur Dumbledore n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais je peux vous conduire à son bureau. Il vous attend? »

« Non Madame, mais je dois lui parler de toute urgence. »

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, mais dut décider qu'il n'était pas une menace car elle le pria de la suivre vers l'immense escalier de pierres qui montait vers les étages. Le château était vide à cette heure là, tous les élèves se trouvant dans la Grande Salle pour leur dîner, et Harry en profita pour respirer à plein poumon l'atmosphère de l'école, si riche et si complexe. Il avait l'impression de se remplir de magie, et une plénitude qui l'avait quittée depuis bien longtemps l'envahissait peu à peu. C'était comme si après la guerre, il était enfin rentré chez lui.

Mais l'homme qui l'accueillit peut après dans son bureau n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu voir.

« Mme McGonagall m'a parlé d'une urgence. Je ne vois pourtant pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous, Monsieur. . . ? »

« Bayliss, Henricus Bayliss. Enfin, c'est le nom que je dois vous donner. . . Je viens du futur Monsieur, de l'automne 1998 pour être exact. »

Harry était on ne peut plus anxieux. Il savait que les voyages étaient interdits, soumis à une règlementation très stricte, et jamais on ne lui aurait permis d'être là. Et Dumbledore devait le savoir. Mais il était vital que celui-ci l'accepte. . . Harry le regarda dans les yeux tout en essayant de masquer son esprit, il fallait que le sorcier le croit, mais il ne devait pas voir toute la vérité.

Il fut choqué devant le doute évident du Directeur. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait fait savoir de manière si évidente qu'il ne le croyait pas. Cela le blessa, mais il se rappela que cet homme ne le connaissait pas et tenta de se reprendre.

« Je suis entrée à Poudlard en 1991, à Gryffondor. Pendant ma septième année il s'est passé quelque chose de très important, et je dois empêcher la mort de quelqu'un, ça n'aura pas d'incidence, je veux juste être sûr qu'il survive. . . »

« Venez en aux faits Mr Bayliss. Vous ne pouvez rien me dire, rien ne sert alors de tenter de vous justifier. Dites moi ce que vous attendez de moi, et je verrais si votre requête est acceptable. »

Harry avait du mal à trouver ses mots, il avait conscience qu'il bégayait, il fallait tellement que le Directeur le croit et il ne pouvait rien lui dire. . . Mais l'interruption de Dumbledore lui fit reprendre ses esprits: cela, au moins, il pouvait le faire.

« J'aimerai reprendre ma septième année ici, je n'ai pas pu la finir à mon époque. Je voudrais être envoyé à Serpentard, ce sera plus facile ainsi. Et je peux vous assurer que mes intentions sont bonnes, je veux juste inciter quelqu'un à être prudent pour qu'il ne meure pas en 1998. »

Le ton presque suppliant de l'inconnu surprit Dumbledore. Quand McGonagall l'avait prévenu de la présence de l'étranger, il s'était attendu à un quelconque quémandeur comme cela arrivait souvent. Mais la situation était tout autre. . .Il y avait dans les yeux du jeune homme une dureté, une assurance qui l'avaient tout d'abords surpris, l'encourageant à la prudence. Mais il était évident également que si le garçon avait vu plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait du, ses raisons d'être là étaient pures. Il tenta de sonder son esprit, en douceur pour ne pas voir trop de détails si le garçon disait vrai. . .

Et fut surpris par la tentative de résistance. Certes ce Bayliss, ou quelque soit son véritable nom, n'était pas un bon Occlumens, mais il en connaissait les bases. On ne croisait pas cela tous les jours. Dumbledore arriva facilement à contourner la maigre barrière, cherchant la vérité tout en évitant de regarder les souvenirs. Et découvrit que même si le jeune homme avait commis un vol pour en arriver là, il jugeait que cela en valait la peine pour ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Cela suffit à convaincre le Directeur, plus qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu le faire.

« Comment pouvez vous être sûr que votre intervention ne changera pas le futur? Si de tels voyages sont interdis, c'est pour une bonne raison, et je suis étonné qu'un tel objet ait pu tomber entre vos mains. »

Sentant que Dumbledore voulait tester son honnêteté, Harry décida de lui dire la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait avoir le droit de dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela n'aura pas d'incidences, mon but est de me rapprocher de quelqu'un et je ne sais pas l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur sa vie. Mais je suis sûr que le fait d'être vivant à la fin de la gu. . . de ce qui c'est passé ne changera rien. Enfin, pas de ce que j'ai déjà vécu en tout cas. Et heu. . . je dois vous avouer que je n'étais pas sensé avoir cet objet, c'est un prototype du Département des Mystères de mon époque, je l'ai volé parce que je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. »

Harry avait un ton presque suppliant, et il s'en voulu, mais il était tellement important que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance. . . Pour son projet bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir l'homme, son mentor, se détourner de lui. Le Directeur avait ses défauts, lui avait menti à maintes reprises, l'avait maintenu dans une famille qu'il détestait et le maltraitait, mais c'était aussi la seule personne qui avait toujours été juste envers lui. Qui l'avait fait devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Dumbledore réfléchissait. Cette situation n'aurait jamais du se produire, les Langues de Plomb n'auraient jamais du travailler à un tel projet, et leur découverte n'aurait jamais du tomber entre les mains du jeune homme en face de lui. Mais c'était arrivé. Et que devait-il faire? Renvoyer le garçon chez lui en refusant sa demande? C'était risquer de le voir revenir, caché sous une autre identité, et sans aucun moyen de contrôle. Le garder et le laisser accomplir ce qu'il imaginait être sa mission? C'était contraire à l'éthique magique, contraire aux règles du temps lui-même, et pouvait avoir des conséquences inimaginables. . .

Heureusement pour Harry, Dumbledore avait toujours eu sa propre vision de l'éthique. Le Bien l'importait moins que ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire. . . Il valait mieux le garder ici, à son époque, et le laisser accomplir son souhait tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Et si tout cela permettait de sauver la vie d'un homme, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son choix.

« Très bien. Vous serez présenté demain matin au reste de l'école comme un étudiant ayant étudié chez lui et souhaitant passer sa dernière année à l'école de Poudlard pour valider ses diplômes. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes là exactement, mais je veux que tous les mois vous veniez me dire où vous en êtes. Et prévenez moi au moindre soucis. Par contre je ne vois pas comment forcer le Choixpeau Magique à vous envoyer à Serpentard. . . »

Harry sourit. Dumbledore avait à nouveau l'attitude qu'il lui connaissait si bien, pleine d'assurance et de confiance.

« Je le lui demanderai, tout simplement! »

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevu, le Directeur lui renvoya son sourire.

. . .

Il faisait sombre dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. La lumière des torchères vertes accrochées aux murs avait du mal à atteindre les recoins, donnant à la pièce un air mystérieux, énigmatique. Le silence régnait, les élèves présents étant occupés à faire leurs devoirs ou à réviser leurs leçons. Il allait de soit que si l'on souhaitait avoir une discussion, il valait mieux la limiter à ceux à qui elle s'adressait. Un bon Serpentard a toujours une oreille qui traine, et celui qui n'y prend pas garde ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. . . Ainsi, quand le groupe de cinquième année entra dans la salle personne n'y accorda d'importance, ni ne fut surpris de voir ses membres se diriger immédiatement vers les chambres.

Il y avait là Mulcibert, un garçon blond et râblé et aux yeux froids, les jumeaux Alecto et Amycus Carrow, l'une mince et brune et l'autre grand et châtain mais tous deux ayant une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, le grand Rabastan Lestrange à l'étrange grâce aérienne, Evan Rosier qui tenait la main d'Alecto avec l'air de celui qui ne croit pas à son bonheur, Brutus Avery qui contrairement à ce que supposait son prénom avait le charme d'un prince nordique, et Nathan Wilkes fermait la marche avec son air renfrogné coutumier. Quelques pas derrière, faisant partie du groupe mais laissant un espace qui montrait qu'elles n'y avaient leurs places que depuis récemment, la belle Aspen Parkinson et son amie rousse Celsia Dolohov les suivaient tout en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendues. Et derrière encore, semblant à part mais faisant pourtant partie du cercle, venait Severus Snape.

Ces dix là formaient la bande de cinquième année, un nombre étonnement élevé pour la Maison des Serpentards qui comptait traditionnellement peu d'élèves. Le pouvoir grandissant du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y était sans doute pas étranger: depuis quelques années, les familles aux sangs purs décidaient plus facilement d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang ou de les garder à la maison. Leurs enfants pouvaient alors les aider à obtenir des informations, se faire des relations et tenter de convertir les élèves des autres Maisons. . . Et c'était justement de cela qu'ils avaient à discuter ce soir là: la mission de Mulcibert. Le jeune homme avait été absent la veille, « Raison familiale » avait dit le parchemin envoyé à Dumbledore, mais ses comparses savaient qu'il revenait d'une rencontre avec Lord Voldemort.

« Mon père m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me marquer plus tôt, en signe de reconnaissance envers lui. C'est un véritable honneur, mais qui doit se mériter. Il m'a demandé de prouver ma fois envers Lui, de prouver ma valeur, et je ne vais pas le décevoir! Mais dans Sa mansuétude, Il me laisse choisir par quel moyen. Je veux convertir un Gryffondor! »

Sa voix était pleine d'espérance, comme si on lui avait offert la Lune sur un plateau. Tous savaient que le jeune homme éprouvait une admiration sans borne envers son père et Lord Voldemort. . .

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu as déjà une idée en tête? »

Nathan, sous ses airs d'éternel mécontent, était un véritable stratège. C'était lui qui avait aidé Evan à séduire la farouche Alecto, plus intéressée par les Arts de la Nuit que par une quelconque relation. En échange, le jeune amoureux s'était engagé à faire tous ses devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou jusqu'à la fin de leur relation si elle s'interrompait plus tôt que le délai imposé. On n'avait jamais rien sans rien, et surtout chez les Serpentards!

« Peter Pettigrow. Il est bête, il se rendra compte de rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et c'est le plus accessible je pense. »

« Et il est tellement avare d'attentions qu'il te suppliera de l'amener à notre Seigneur. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il bave devant Potter et toute sa bande de crétins! »

Il était rare que Severus participe à la conversation, mais pour une fois celle-ci l'intéressait. Si il pouvait aider à infliger un revers cuisant à ses abrutis de Gryffondors. . .

« Alors c'est décidé, avant la fin de l'année Pettigrow embrassera la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres! »

La voix d'Alecto était joyeuse, comme rarement elle pouvait l'être. Mais après tout, on ne tentait pas tous les jours de recruter un nouvel adepte de l'Art Obscur. . .

. . .

Ps: Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je pense poster un chapitre minimum par semaine, sans doute le Dimanche. Il pourra donc y avoir plusieurs chapitres qui arrivent d'un coup, mais pas tous le temps.

Bonne lecture!


	4. Chapter 3

Harry marchait d'un pas nerveux vers la Grande Salle, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur mais sans y parvenir vraiment. Il avait affronté la mort en face, l'avait acceptée, mais l'idée de voir ses parents, Sirius et Remus, tous en vie et si jeunes, le remplissait de joie et de frayeur. Il allait enfin pouvoir les rencontrer, les connaitre, d'égal à égal et pas seulement comme leur fils ou leur filleul, mais ce plaisir était entaché de craintes, craintes de ne pas leur plaire, craintes de ne pas les apprécier avec leurs défauts d'adolescents, craintes de ne pas pouvoir se taire quand à leurs futurs. . . Avec Severus (il se forçait de ne pas penser à lui comme le Professeur Snape, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre son inimitié en se rappelant sans cesse l'attitude de l'homme pendant sa scolarité. . . ) les choses étaient différentes: il ne connaissait pas son histoire, n'avait pas vraiment de passé commun avec lui, et ne s'attendait donc à rien de sa part.

Il s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de la salle, pour reprendre ses esprits mais aussi parce que le Directeur lui avait demandé d'attendre son appel. Dumbledore avait toujours eu un faible pour les entrées fracassantes. . . Il entendait le brouhaha des discussions des élèves, le bruit sourd de la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, et son estomac se serra. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela, qu'il n'en avait plus fait parti. . . Cela, plus que le froid, la peur ou la douleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant la recherche des Horcruxes, avait été sa plus grande souffrance. Devoir renoncer à Poudlard, sa maison, l'unique qu'il ait eu depuis son entrée dans le monde magique et même d'aussi loin que remontassent ses souvenirs. . . Il avait toujours senti une relation particulière avec le vieux château, comme une communion, et être si prêt d'en faire à nouveau partie l'emplissait d'impatience. Aussi fut-il soulagé quand il entendit soudain le Directeur demander le silence.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait! Je dois vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève dans nos rangs, un jeune homme qui entrera directement en septième année. Voici Henricus Bayliss! »

En entendant son 'nom', Harry sut que c'était à son tour de jouer et il poussa les portes pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Et marqua un temps d'arrêt, choqué par la foule des élèves qui le regardait. Il avait été tellement seul pendant la traque des Horcruxes, et même après, qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'être en présence d'autant de personnes! Mais continuer à avancer même quand tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, il avait du s'y faire dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Il masqua sa gêne du mieux qu'il put, tentant de marcher d'un pas calme et régulier, et alla rejoindre Dumbledore qui l'attendait, le Choixpeau à la main, en bas de l'estrade professorale.

Derrière le Directeur, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall froncer les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il n'était arrivé que la veille au soir, sans avoir été annoncé, et devait trouver son attitude un peu cavalière pour un nouvel élève. D'autant plus que la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu depuis un bon mois déjà. . . Mais Harry la perdit de vue quand le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux, le plongeant dans un univers sombre où la seule réalité était son propre esprit, et une petite voix amusée.

'Un nouvel élève! J'aime cela, vraiment, un peu de distraction avant l'année prochaine! Et une distraction de choix qui plus est! Qu'allons-nous faire de vous Mr Bayliss, ou devrais-je dire Mr Harry Potter? Vous venez de loin, je le vois, et vous avez vu beaucoup, trop peut être. . . Vous voulez aller à Serpentard? Etrange, pour un Gryffondor. . . Mais comme je vous l'ai apparemment déjà dit, vous feriez de grandes choses dans la maison de Salazard! Vous avez un projet. . . Oui, je vois, vous voulez sauver quelqu'un, Godric serait fier. Mais les moyens employés sont plutôt digne d'un représentant de SERPENTARD!'

Il avait crié ce dernier mot, au grand soulagement de Harry qui hotta le Choixpeau pour rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle Maison. Il n'avait pas pu en placer une, il avait du avoir beaucoup de chance la dernière fois, sans doute le Choixpeau avait-il été fatigué en arrivant enfin à son nom! Mais quoi qu'il en soit il était à présent un Serpentard et la suite ne dépendrait plus que de lui, de sa capacité ou non à s'intégrer et à gagner la confiance de Severus. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. . .

Pour le moment l'intéressé lui tournait carrément le dos, parlant avec un jeune homme petit et blond, sans doute un de ses camarades de classe. Avant d'entreprendre son projet Harry avait hésité à se renseigner sur les Serpentards de cette époque, mais il avait fini par y renoncer: il valait mieux improviser, partir sans apriori qui risquerait de le compromettre. Il allait avoir suffisamment de mal avec ceux qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de reconnaitre, comme par exemple le Préfet en Chef qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. . .

« Voila ton emploi du temps Bayliss. Les septièmes années s'assoient toujours ici, en bout de table, le plus loin possible de la Table des Professeurs. Il y a une place libre à côté d'Aisling O'Brien, elle te guidera aujourd'hui. Si tu as des questions, débrouille toi, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison. »

Lucius Malefoy. . . Evidement, il jugeait que ce Henricus n'avait rien à lui apporter, il ne connaissait pas de Bayliss parmi les hautes lignées de sang-purs, alors pourquoi faire des efforts! Et cela convenait très bien à Harry, qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de fréquenter le père de son meilleur ennemi. Il prit place après avoir remercié le Préfet, se concentrant sur son emploi du temps pour donner le change mais en vérité préoccupé par ce qui allait suivre.

Harry avait délibérément tenté de se rendre en 1975 plutôt que deux ans plus tard, et il était soulagé que cela ait réussi. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas supporté de suivre les même cours que ses parents, les croiser au sein de l'école lui serait déjà assez difficile. . . Et avoir une position supérieure à celle de Severus l'aiderait également, du moins l'espérait-il. Il espérait pouvoir apporter au futur Maitre de Potions quelques connaissances, il savait que l'homme était très attaché au savoir. Mais comment se présenter sans que l'autre ne suspecte quoi que ce soit? Et quels genres d'informations feraient pencher la balance, sachant que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment acquis le moindre savoir en potions si ce n'était les bases? Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi à tout ces détails avant son départ, mais il avait été si pressé de mettre son plan en œuvre, et si inquiet que Dumbledore n'accepte pas un nouvel élève une fois la rentrée scolaire passée. . .

Mais il ne servait à rien de se lamenter à présent, et Harry se rendit d'un bon pas à son cours de Sortilèges en faisant semblant de suivre Aisling O'Brien. C'était une jeune fille au lourd accent irlandais, assez petite et aux traits délicats, dont la chevelure semblait prendre feu dès que le soleil s'y reflétait. Harry avait compris que Malefoy ne devait pas la tenir en haute estime, ou il ne l'aurait pas chargée de le guider, mais il en était content: il aurait été bien plus gêné si le futur Mangemort s'était intéressé à lui et avait tenté de mieux le connaitre. Il remarqua que la Serpentard le regardait discrètement, sans doute attentive à ses réactions, et il se concentra sur le moment présent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il était déjà venu à Poudlard, ou qu'il avait déjà un lien avec le château et ses habitants!

« A Poudlard chaque Maison a un Directeur, un membre du corps enseignant chargé de s'assurer du bien être des élèves et de voir avec eux leurs faiblesses ou leurs points forts. Notre Directrice est le Professeur Galatea Têtenjoy, c'est elle que tu devras aller voir si tu as le moindre problème en rapport avec ta scolarité. Tu vas bientôt la rencontrer, c'est notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je dois te prévenir, elle est assez âgée et ses conseils sont parfois assez dépassés. . . Elle a dit la semaine dernière à Narcissa Black, une élève de sixième année, que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne maitrisait pas le Sortilège du Bouclier parce qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin une fois mariée! »

Harry sourit au ton outré de la jeune fille, cela lui rappelait les discussions enflammées qu'Hermione pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle était confrontée à une injustice.

« A qui est-elle fiancée? »

Il posait la question en sachant la réponse, mais il appréciait Aisling et pensait que ce serait agréable de se faire quelques amis pendant son séjour dans le passé. Peut-être ne les verrait-il plus jamais par la suite mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il passerait à cette époque, et il ressentait un étrange besoin d'être entouré, une envie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort de son parrain sans doute. Harry ne connaissait la jeune fille que depuis peu de temps, à peine deux heures en vérité, mais il sentait qu'en faisant l'effort de la connaitre elle était le genre de personne qu'il était susceptible d'apprécier. Depuis Ron, elle était la première personne à susciter en lui cette impression.

« A Heathcliff Somerset, un autre sixième année, mais Lucius Malefoy a des vues sur elle et fait tout pour annuler les fiançailles. Les Somerset sont furieux, ils ont du promettre beaucoup pour obtenir ce mariage bien au dessus de leurs conditions mais comme Narcissa est une cadette ses parents ne ce sont pas opposés à son choix. Mais maintenant ils hésitent, une alliance avec les Malefoy ne se refuse pas et ils n'auraient jamais promis leur fille à Heathcliff si ils avaient su pouvoir espérer cette opportunité. »

Autant l'anecdote concernant le Professeur Têtenjoy avait amusé Harry, n'y voyant là qu'un conseil d'un autre âge que personne ne suivrait plus, autant il fut profondément choqué par ce que lui racontait Aisling d'une voix égale, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de naturel. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les mariages arrangés soient encore d'actualité à l'époque de ses parents, à Serpentard comme ailleurs, et il était surpris que sa camarade n'en soit pas offusquée. Mais comme ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur salle de classe, il ne put continuer sur le sujet et se résolut à attendre la fin de la journée pour en apprendre plus sur Aisling O'Brien.

. . .

Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien Auror et actuel Ministre de la Magie, était préoccupé et cela se voyait dans la façon dont il marchait, précipitamment, vers l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Son intervention devant le Magenmagot ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité, loin de là. Augusta Londubat avait été nommée à sa présidence peu après la chute de Lord Voldemort, reprenant le travail de la regrettée Amelia Bones assassinée par ce dernier. La vieille sorcière avait été soutenue par le Ministre, celui-ci la sachant droite, sévère mais juste, le genre de personne dont on avait besoin après ces temps de trouble. Qu'elle ne se plie pas à ses désirs était un bon signe, le signe que la Justice Magique était entre de bonnes mains, mais savoir cela n'atténuait en rien sa frustration.

Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, alors que le monde magique tentait de se relever de ses cendres, une grande partie du travail du Ministère et de ses Aurors avait été de traquer les Mangemorts en fuite et de préparer leurs jugements. Mais pendant que la majorité de la population sorcière réclamait justice et vengeance, Harry Potter était venu le voir pour demander clémence. Clémence pour Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, assassin d'Albus Dumbledore et soutien constant du jeune héro. Et devant les preuves que l'Elu lui avait montré, il avait du se faire une raison: le Maitre de Potion méritait que sa mémoire soit graciée.

Mais le Magenmagot en avait décidé autrement. Tant que l'homme ne serait pas déclaré mort dans tous les sens du terme, physiquement, magiquement et intellectuellement, il aurait à répondre de ses crimes avant qu'une grâce ne puisse être prononcée. Et peut importe si tous les médecins s'accordaient à dire qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais, que son état était une aberration de la magie tout comme de la médecine, Augusta Londubat avait enterré son dossier jusqu'à sa mort ou son réveil. Au moins ne l'avait-elle pas non plus déclaré coupable. . .

Voilà pourquoi le Ministre était énervé, et pourquoi il se rendait à l'hôpital. Il savait que sa visite était inutile, si l'état du malade évoluait il en serait aussitôt informé, mais cela lui permettrait peut-être d'évacuer sa colère avant d'avoir à traiter les autres dossiers en cours, notamment le cas de Lucius Malefoy. . . Que faire de cet homme, qui selon tous les témoignages avait été autant un complice qu'une victime de Lord Voldemort? Kingsley savait que punir sans discernement les Mangemorts, comme cela avait été le cas lors de sa première chute, serait une erreur. Il fallait que justice soit faite, dans tous les sens du terme, sans indulgence mais sans laisser libre cours à la vengeance. Cela ne serait pas facile.

L'hôpital Ste Mangouste avait rarement été aussi calme. Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était comme si la population magique était devenue excessivement prudente, il n'y avait jamais eu aussi peu d'accidents physiques ou magiques, aussi peu d'agressions, les cas les plus graves à traiter étant souvent liés à une trop forte consommation de Whisky Pur-feu lors des libations en l'honneur de la victoire. Le Ministre trouva donc assez rapidement le Guérisseur en Chef Augustus Pye, du service des Blessures par Créatures Vivantes au premier étage du vénérable établissement.

« Son état est stationnaire, mais c'est déjà un miracle. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon dernier rapport, cet homme ne devrait pas être vivant. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le soit: ses fonctions vitales ne sont pas actives, pas plus que ses fonctions cérébrales, mais sa magie est toujours là et empêche la décomposition. »

Kingsley observa l'homme couché sur le lit d'hôpital. Il semblait dormir, l'air pas plus cadavérique que de son vivant, mais le Ministre savait que s'il se penchait il ne sentirait aucune respiration, aucun battement de cœur. Et c'était ça que le Magenmagot refusait de juger avant sa 'mort'! Il se demanda si il avait eu raison de faire admettre cet homme à Ste Mangouste, si il n'aurait pas mieux valu le considérer comme mort quand Hermione Granger l'avait tiré de la Cabane Hurlante. La vision le hanterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours: les yeux noirs vides et grands ouverts sur la mort, les cheveux hirsutes imprégnés de sang coagulé, l'entaille géante à la gorge aux bords rongés par le poison, toute l'horreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres concentrée dans le pauvre corps mutilé. Mais contre toute attente, Poppy Pomfresh l'avait déclaré en vie, du moins magiquement.

« Nous en savons un peu plus sur la raison de sa survie. Nous pensons que c'est lié à une potion, ou en tout cas à quelque chose capable de lutter contre le poison de Nagini et contenant un très fort agent coagulant. Les premières analyses de son sang commencent à donner des résultats, mais nous sommes encore incapables de savoir quoi que ce soit avec exactitude. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis Kingsley se dépêcha de retourner au Ministère. Il y avait encore tant à faire. . . Notamment retrouver Harry Potter, qui semblait avoir disparu dans les méandres du temps!

. . .

« Il n'y a aucune trace de Harry dans ces foutus archives! »

Ron était exaspéré, et cela se sentait au son de sa voix. Cela faisait une semaine que Hermione et lui-même fouillaient dans les catacombes du Ministère de la Magie, espérant trouver un indice sur sa destination, mais la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé était des araignées larges comme la main au grand désespoir du jeune homme. Hermione se releva, des toiles plein sa chevelure qui n'avait jamais été autant en broussaille.

« Il faudrait aller à Poudlard, peut-être que Harry se fait passer pour un élève, où qu'il soit. Ou plutôt quand. Si c'est le cas on ne trouvera rien ici, l'école dispose d'un système d'archivage indépendant pour assurer l'anonymat de ses élèves. Mais on aura besoin d'une autorisation du Conseil des Parents, de l'accord du Directeur. . . »

Ron grogna. Il allait passer des araignées à Draco Malefoy, et n'était pas sûr d'y gagner au change!


	5. Chapter 4

Petit message: Certaines reviews me demandent comment Harry peut toujours faire confiance à Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour moi il était un peu une figure tutélaire, un mentor, qui veut à la fois le meilleur pour son protégé mais qui a aussi conscience des sacrifices que l'on doit parfois faire. Et je ne pense pas que dans le livre, Harry aurait pu accepter la mort comme il le fait si il n'avait pas pris conscience de cette obligation et si il ne le lui avait pas pardonné. Voilà pourquoi dans mon histoire, je préfère lui donner une conscience de l'ambigüité de Dumbledore plutôt que de le mettre dans une position de rejet.

Voili voilou, sur ce bonne lecture!

. . .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry était plongé dans un livre de cours. Il avait cru, assez bêtement, qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il serait à l'aise avec l'enseignement de Poudlard mais il n'en était rien! Il avait même un certain retard sur les autres, non pas tant parce qu'il n'avait intégré l'école qu'en Octobre mais surtout par manque de pratique. Il avait tout simplement oublié comment travailler de façon efficace, et il n'y avait pas Hermione pour l'encourager ou tout simplement l'obliger à s'y mettre. . . Certes, Aisling lui jetait parfois un regard lourd de sens, mais la jeune fille avait trop à faire de son côté pour prendre le temps de le soutenir. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe de filles englobant les sixièmes et les septièmes années et passait la plupart de son temps avec elles: de lignée moins noble, elle était passionnée par les manières des grandes familles et Harry pensait qu'elle vivait son rêve par procuration à leurs contacts. Que la majorité de ces filles soient déjà fiancées et projettent de se marier dans les années à venir ne faisait que renforcer l'attraction.

Harry connaissait ce sentiment. Lui aussi avait tout fait pour s'intégrer, à son époque, pour être vu comme un membre comme les autres de la communauté magique. Il savait qu'il n'y réussirait sans doute jamais, mais c'était devenu le cadet de ses soucis. Il aurait cependant aimé que la situation soit inversée à cette époque, qu'on l'accepte tel qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas le cas non plus et il comprenait que Aisling essaye de ne pas être trop vue avec lui. Malefoy lui avait bien fait comprendre, dès le premier soir, que si il comptait être considéré comme un Serpentard il fallait bien plus que la parole du Choixpeau. Et c'est pourquoi il était seul, à essayer de comprendre le Sortilège de la Chiffe Molle sensé permettre de ne pas se briser les os lors d'une chute. . .

La porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il y avait tellement de vas et viens, il avait vite compris que cette pièce servait avant tout de salle d'études mais que ce n'était pas un lieu de convivialité contrairement à ce qu'il avait connu dans la salle des Gryffondors. Pourtant un toussotement lui fit lever les yeux. La nouvelle venue n'était autre que Galatea Têtenjoy, Directrice de sa nouvelle maison, une vielle femme aux cheveux bouclés gris et coupés courts faisant comme une couronne duveteuse autour de son visage de pomme ridée.

« Je veux voir tous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années n'ayant pas fait leur formation de Tuteur dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. Si il y a des absents, ce sera dix points en moins par minute de retard, dépêchez vous de tous les prévenir. »

En elle tout était sec, sa voix, ses manières, et surtout sa façon de diriger sa Maison. . . Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir à son époque, quand le Professeur Snape occupait ce poste, elle attendait de ses élèves qu'ils soient irréprochables sur tous les aspects du travail comme du quotidien et était la première à les punir si ils ne satisfaisaient pas ses attentes. C'était aussi pour cela que Harry était préoccupé par ses devoirs, il espérait vraiment ne pas se la mettre à dos, il avait vu de quoi elle était capable quand on la décevait. . . Narcissa Black en savait quelque chose! Il se demanda si l'annonce le concernait également, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait son Professeur, mais décida qu'il valait mieux s'y rendre et endurer une réflexion que de faire bêtement perdre des points à sa Maison.

Le bureau du Professeur était attenant à sa salle de classe, une pièce vaste et claire ouverte sur l'extérieur par de grandes baies vitrées laissant entrer à flots le soleil pâle d'Octobre. Elle était aménagée en deux parties, avec d'un côté le bureau du Professeur où elle devait sans doute corriger ses copies et recevoir les élèves en retenues, et de l'autre ce qui devait être un salon anglais typique du début du siècle. Une vingtaine de fauteuils Chesterfield en acajou était disposée autour d'une table à thé du même bois rouge sombre, des vitrines Georges V exposaient des bibelots, boîtes en faïence, brûle parfum en argent, toute une série de souvenirs lointains qui avait du marquer la vie de la vieille femme.

Sur une curieuse commode à six pieds richement sculptée étaient proposées diverses pâtisseries, mais Harry avait l'estomac noué. Ici aussi la hiérarchie s'imposait. Le Professeur avait pris place dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la belle cheminée assortie au salon, et à partir de là les élèves s'étaient assis en fonction de leur 'rang ', les septièmes années et Regulus Black en tête le plus proche du professeur. Une place entre Seth Aubrey et Narcissa Black était restée libre, c'était là le rang de Harry: le dernier des septièmes, mais devant les sixièmes. Il remarqua que Severus Snape occupait le siège le plus éloigné du Professeur, mais il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était comme lui, le dernier, ou si c'était son choix. Dans son cas, les deux étaient possibles!

« Bien, tout le monde est là. Nous devons mettre en place le programme de tutorat, heureusement avec l'arrivée de Mr Bayliss tout le monde pourra le faire. J'ai ici la liste des paires, mais que ce soit bien clair: aucun changement ne sera fait, peut importe la raison. Je vous rappelle le but de l'exercice: pour les cinquièmes années, proposer un travail personnel traitant d'un problème magique d'ici la fin de l'année. Le choix du sujet est libre, mais rappelez-vous que si un travail trop facile ne vous mettra pas en valeur un travail trop complexe et inachevé vous sera tout autant préjudiciable. Vous serez aidés dans votre tâche par un tuteur, habituellement un sixième année mais vu le déséquilibre du nombre d'élèves certains septièmes années n'ont pas pu faire l'exercice l'année dernière. Pour les tuteurs, au-delà du soutient apporté à vos cadets, le but est d'établir dans quelle mesure vous feriez un bon pédagogue et donc un bon professeur à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas que c'est notre fondateur lui-même, Salazard Serpentard, qui a voulu que ceux de sa Maison suivent ce test pour garantir la qualité de l'enseignement dans cette école. Seuls les meilleurs pourront un jour accéder à ce prestige, et même si nous sommes les seuls à poursuivre cette tradition cela vous sera bénéfique toute votre vie. Des questions? »

C'était donc pour cela que Malefoy avait été choisi comme Directeur après que le Professeur McGonagall ait refusé le poste! On lui avait dit que le jeune homme présentait toutes les qualités requises, mais Harry n'avait jamais bien compris sur quels critères se fondait ce choix. Maintenant il supposait que le jeune Serpentard avait du suivre ce programme durant sa scolarité, et le réussir avec brio qui plus est. Bien sûr Harry n'avait pas été opposé à sa nomination, il considérait qu'un Directeur de Poudlard issu de Serpentard était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à l'école pour faire taire les rancœurs liées à la guerre, mais au moins en savait-il un peu plus à présent! Et apparemment il allait devoir à présent suivre le tutorat comme n'importe quel Serpentard depuis la fondation de l'école. Restait à savoir avec qui il allait devoir travailler!

« Servez-vous du thé et du gâteau, je vais vous appeler par paire à mon bureau pour voir avec vous vos centres d'intérêts et définir le programme de travail. Mais par pitié, pas de discussion! Miss Lys Prewett et Mr Rosier, suivez-moi. »

. . .

« C'est une catastrophe! Comment vais-je faire. . . Et avec Maxwell Maugrey en plus, le gars le plus perfectionniste que je connaisse. Je n'aurai jamais le temps, je ne pensais pas que le tutorat commencerait aussi tôt! »

Mulcibert avait des raisons de se tracasser: avec le début du programme il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps libre pour s'occuper de Peter Pettigrow, mais il était hors de question de bâcler ses études même pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. . .

« C'est à cause de ce Bayliss, Têtenjoy n'avait plus besoin de chercher une solution au manque de tuteurs avec son arrivée. . . Et ne te plains pas, cela aurait pu être pire, tu ne vas pas devoir travailler avec cet idiot inculte. »

Severus était furieux. Il avait eu plein de projets pour cette année, c'était l'occasion de briller pour lui qui n'avait pas une famille prestigieuse pour le soutenir, mais il ne voyait pas comment le nouveau venu allait pouvoir l'aider. Le peu que l'on savait de Bayliss, c'était qu'il avait du mal dans la plupart des matières et pire encore, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire tenir un chaudron debout. Mais son cas avait peu d'importance comparé à Mulcibert, personne ne se soucierait de ses échecs alors que son camarade avait tant à prouver. . .

« Et je ne peux même pas changer d'objectif, j'ai déjà prévenu mon père pour Pettigrow, si je lui dis que je ne peux pas le faire il pensera que je me dégonfle, et si le Lord l'apprend. . . Il faut revoir le plan, Nathan, trouver quelque chose qui le forcera à venir à nous! »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux châtain. Depuis une semaine il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'attirer le Gryffondor, et à présent qu'il avait une ébauche de stratégie il allait devoir recommencer en tenant compte des nouveaux délais, tout en étant lui-même pris par son propre programme de tutorat. Mais Mulcibert avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus tenter de le convertir en gagnant l'amitié de Pettigrow, ils n'auraient pas assez de temps surtout si l'on tenait compte de la répugnance des Serpentards à se comporter amicalement avec leur cible. Il allait falloir trouver quelque chose de plus offensif, de plus Serpentard, mais sans l'effrayer non plus. . . Sans même s'en être rendu compte, Nathan Wilkes était déjà repassé en mode stratège.

« Je vais faire des recherches sur Bayliss, on ne sait rien sur lui, je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'a peut être pas sa place ici. »

Les autres firent à peine attention au départ de Severus, tant ils étaient habitués à ce qu'il fasse bande à part. Et puis, de toute façon, les préoccupations d'un Sang-Mêlé n'avaient aucune importance. . .

. . .

Samedi soir, heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était électrique à la table des Gryffondors. Les Maraudeurs avaient fait profils bas depuis la rentrée, quand ils avaient appris que les parents de Bertram Aubrey l'avaient retiré de l'école suite au mauvais tour que James et Sirius lui avaient joué. Apparemment on ne pouvait pas faire doubler de volume la tête d'un Serpentard sans y laisser de séquelles, et même si les Maraudeurs étaient intimement persuadés que leur sort n'était pour rien dans la bêtise de leur victime Remus avait essayé de tempérer leurs ardeurs. La double retenue dont-ils avaient écopée était une sanction plus que légère selon le jeune loup-garou, qui leur avait conseillé de ne pas trop tenter la chance alors que le souvenir du méfait était encore très présent à l'esprit de leurs professeurs.

Mais comme souvent, le goût de l'aventure les avait vite rattrapés et les rares réprimandes de Remus n'avaient que peu d'effets. Ce soir là ils avaient prévu un grand coup, avec la complicité des elfes de maison, et l'agitation de la bande de quatre garçons avait vite gagné le reste de la tablée, impatiente de voir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Seule Lily Evans n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle appréciait beaucoup les Maraudeurs, James plus que les autres même si elle refusait de le reconnaitre, mais savait que quoiqu'ils aient prévu les Serpentards en seraient la cible et Severus avec eux. Elle s'inquiétait souvent pour son ami d'enfance, elle le voyait changer, devenir de plus en plus ce qu'elle détestait, et elle craignait plus que tout de le voir un jour se détourner d'elle et devenir le parfait petit Serpentard convaincu de son infériorité en raison de sa naissance Moldue. Et elle savait que les agissements de ses camarades éveillaient en lui une rancune qui risquait de le pousser droit dans les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. . .

Elle regarda vers la table des Serpentards et vit que son ami était assis à côté du nouveau, Henricus Bayliss, en grande discussion. Severus lui avait expliquée ce qu'était le programme de tutorat et lui avait confiée ce sur quoi il comptait travailler, avant de s'énerver au sujet de son binôme qui n'avait visiblement pas le niveau pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée de la veille à chercher des informations sur le nouveau venu, mais en vain: le jeune homme aurait tout aussi bien pu sortir de nulle part. Lily se demandait de plus en plus si il n'avait pas donné un faux nom pour son inscription, mais Severus avait balayé cette supposition en arguant que Dumbledore s'en serait aperçu et ne l'aurait jamais permis. Et en effet, la jeune fille ne voyait pas de raison pour que le Directeur accepte une telle duplicité. . .

Tout à coup presque tous les Serpentards recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, maculant leur table d'un répugnant amas gluant et parfois même leurs voisins, faisant rire aux éclats les Maraudeurs vite rejoints par le reste de leur tablée. Les professeurs se levèrent, sans doute inquiets pour la santé de leurs étudiants, mais Galatea Têtenjoy fut la plus bruyante dans sa fureur devant le manque de tenue de sa Maison. Sa réaction ne fit qu'enchanter les Maraudeurs, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, et ils rirent de plus belle. Et quand les Serpentards avouèrent ne pas être blessés mais que la nourriture avait subitement changée de saveur alors qu'ils mâchaient, provocant le malheureux reflexe de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible sans tenir compte du décorum, ce fut l'apothéose. Même Dumbledore sourit, après tout la blague était plutôt bonne, personne n'avait été blessé mis à part la fierté des Serpentards!

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois dans leur Salle Commune, après s'être fait gentiment réprimandés par leur Directrice Mme McGonagall, qu'ils avouèrent à leurs camarades hilares que bien évidement ils avaient fait en sorte de transformer les saveurs en ce qu'il y avait de pire, choux de Bruxelles et huile de foie de morue. . . Cela fut le clou de la soirée, mais Lily ne partagea pas la liesse qui suivit alors que sa Maison fêtait le retour de leurs joyeux drilles. Elle avait vu la haine dans le regard de Severus, une haine dont elle n'était plus sûre d'être exclue, alors qu'il essuyait avec dégout la purée qui dégoulinait dans ses cheveux sombres. Et le nouveau, Henricus Bayliss dont personne ne savait rien, avait eu l'air de partager sa rancœur. Elle prit tout à coup conscience que qui qu'il soit, cet homme était dangereux et qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Lily se promit de parler à Severus le lendemain pour le mettre en garde, en espérant qu'il ne refuse pas à nouveau de lui adresser la parole comme c'était souvent le cas après une 'blague' des Maraudeurs. . .

. . .

Les archives de Poudlard se révèrent tout aussi décevantes que celles du Ministère, en fin de compte. Après une discussion houleuse avec Hermione, plus par habitude qu'en raison d'une réelle animosité, Draco Malefoy leur avait accordé l'accès aux archives de l'école millénaire. Il s'était bien gardé de préciser qu'elles n'étaient classées selon aucun code rationnel, chaque Bibliothécaire ayant eu à cœur d'utiliser sa propre méthode mais en 'oubliant' bien de préciser laquelle à ses successeurs. . . Le départ à la retraite de Mme Pince, remplacée par une Porpentina Scamander plus enthousiaste qu'efficace, n'aidait pas les choses. Elle leur avait beaucoup parlé des ses trois Fléreurs domestiques, mais n'avait été d'aucun secours pour leurs recherches. . .

« Si au moins on savait par quoi commencer. . . Mais on ne sait pas où est allé Harry, ni quand, ni pourquoi, si il a pris une autre identité, si il avait une mission ou je ne sais quoi d'autre! »

L'exaspération chronique de Ron commençait à gagner Hermione, qui se sentait fautive de ne rien trouver, pas même une piste. Sa logique était de trouver une liste de gens ayant tout à coup fait surface dans le monde magique, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, et dont la description correspondait plus ou moins à celle de Harry en supposant qu'il n'utilisait pas de Charme Glamour pour changer son apparence. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la liste soit si longue! Apparemment, si il y avait bien une constante dans le monde magique, c'était les individus sortants d'on ne savait trop où pour disparaitre aussitôt après sans que personne ne s'en alarme. Elle avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, sans connaitre la taille de l'aiguille ni l'emplacement de la botte.

« Et bien, on sait qu'il est allé dans le passé, donc sauf s'il cherche un havre de paix et s'est rendu dans l'Amérique précolombienne il est fort à parier qu'il ait choisi un moment important pour lui, je dirais entre la fin des années 50 et la naissance de ses parents et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

La fourchette englobait toujours une durée bien trop longue pour permettre une quelconque recherche, il y avait toujours bien trop de données et sans critère pour les trier la tâche frisait l'impossible.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de voyager aussi loin dans le temps, je pensais qu'on avait au maximum quelques heures. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, assis à une table poussiéreuse, si fatigué qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte des toiles d'araignée prises dans ses cheveux, mais le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague, qu'elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il se garda bien de la déranger, il sentait venir l'éclair de génie qui avait toujours caractérisé son amie et savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre quand son intuition lui soufflait l'idée du siècle!

« C'est à cause de l'équilibre de la magie. . . Ils ont du réussir à le préserver, ça ne marche que si l'artefact sent la faisabilité. . . Mais dans ce cas la personne réussit avant même d'être partie, ou alors la variable permet toutes les possibilités jusqu'au retour. . . Ron, on cherche quelqu'un qui a permis, à un moment ou à un autre, de sauver la vie d'une personne connue de Harry! »

« Pourquoi serait-il aller dans le passé pour sauver quelqu'un, pas seulement pour avoir un peu plus de temps avec Sirius par exemple? Et je ne comprends pas l'histoire d'équilibre, ni pourquoi on cherche quelqu'un ayant déjà été sauvé si Harry n'est pas encore rentré en ayant réussi. »

« Si il avait voulu juste voir une personne disparue, il nous en aurait parlé, j'en suis de plus en plus convaincue. Son silence est éloquent en quelque sorte, son projet lui demandait d'être seul donc il ne nous en a pas parlé. Mais j'en conclue qu'il s'est donné une mission, et connaissant Harry la vie de quelqu'un est sans doute en jeu. Reste à savoir qui, quand, pourquoi, où, cela fait des jours que je me creuse la tête sans rien trouver! »

« Et cette histoire d'équilibre? »

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer à son ami, ses connaissances provenaient d'un cours très avancé d'Arithmancie dont la synthèse demandait un minimum de bases que le jeune homme ne maitrisait pas. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il se vexerait si elle avait le malheur de sous-entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre! Elle se résolut donc à essayer, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, et peut-être même qu'énoncer à haute voix son hypothèse en termes simples lui permettrait de mieux voir sa cohérence et ses faiblesses.

« Nous concevons le temps comme quelque chose de linéaire, qui a un début et une fin, avec des actions qui se déroulent comme le long d'un fil et sans retours en arrière possibles. Avec les Retourneurs le retour est possible, formant comme une boucle sur le fil, mais pour quelques heures seulement ou le fil risquerait de s'emmêler: c'est ce qui se produit lors des accidents temporels, quand on se voit soi-même par exemple. Mais la Magie n'est pas linéaire, elle fonctionne selon un équilibre, c'est un peu comme si elle avait une conscience qui nous empêcherait de rompre l'ordre naturel des choses. C'est le même principe qui régit les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire. . . A mon avis, même si le Langue-de-Plomb n'a rien voulu nous dire, je pense qu'il était lui aussi étonné de ne pas voir Harry revenir quelques heures plus tard: il a du partir loin dans le temps, ce qui veut dire que la Magie a du le laisser faire et que son action ne rompt pas l'équilibre magique. »

« Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire d'équilibre, on dirait que tu parles de la Magie comme d'une personne, mais tout le monde sait que c'est une chose, que ça n'a pas de conscience! »

Ron était un peu perdu, cela le frustrait, il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse il ne serait jamais au même niveau que son amie, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il faisait des efforts!

« Ce n'est pas une entité consciente! Je dirais plutôt un ensemble de règles, comme l'attraction terrestre par exemple, qui nous oblige à agir en les respectant. C'est ce qui me fait penser que Harry n'a pas pu vouloir sauver quelqu'un de mort ou en difficulté depuis longtemps: si il avait voulu sauver Dumbledore par exemple, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur l'équilibre découlant de la guerre, donc le Retourneur n'aurait pas fonctionné. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair. . . »

Mais Ron avait enfin compris. Et cela réduisait énormément la liste de personnes susceptibles d'être concernées par les actions de Harry. En fait, et il en fit part à Hermione, cela ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité: Severus Snape, qui semblait entre la vie et la mort depuis le dernier combat. Mais restait à savoir dans quelle mesure c'était là les conséquences des actions de Harry, et surtout cela ne leur disait pas QUAND le jeune homme était parti!


End file.
